1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a photoelectric conversion device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, research has been variously conducted on photoelectric conversion devices for converting light energy into electric energy as an energy source for replacing fossil fuel. In particular, solar batteries using sunlight are attracting attention.
From among solar batteries having various operating principles, wafer-type silicon or crystalline solar batteries using p-n junctions of semiconductors are the most popular but have high manufacturing costs to form and process highly pure semiconductor materials.
Unlike silicon solar cells, dye-sensitized solar cells include a photosensitive dye that receives visible light and generates excited electrons, a semiconductor material that receives the excited electrons, and an electrolyte that reacts with electrons returning from an external circuit. The dye-sensitized solar cells have much higher photoelectric conversion efficiency than other general solar cells and thus are regarded as next-generation solar cells.